Polymeric dispersing agents have been commonly used in detergent compositions to assist in removal of particulate soil from fabrics, textiles.
The ability of these polymeric dispersing agents to remove a large variety of soils and stains from other fabrics present in the typical load of laundry is of high importance in the evaluation of detergency performance.
The relative ability of each polymeric dispersing agent to meet various performance criteria is among others depending on the presence of adjunct detergent ingredients. As a consequence, the detergent formulator is faced with a difficult task of providing detergent compositions which have an excellent overall performance.
One of the types of adjunct detergent ingredients that is added to detergent compositions are dye transfer inhibiting polymers. Said polymers are added to detergent compositions in order to inhibit the transfer from dyes of colored fabrics onto other fabrics washed therewith. These polymers have the ability to complex or adsorb the fugitive dyes washed out of dyed fabrics before the dyes have the opportunity to become attached to other articles in the wash.
Polymers have been used within detergent compositions to inhibit dye transfer. Copending European Patent Application No. 92202168.8 describes polyamine N-oxide containing polymers which are very efficient in eliminating transfer of solubilized or suspended dyes.
It has now been found that polyamine N-oxide containing polymers are very compatible with polymeric dispersing agents. In addition, it has been found that the overall detergent performance has been increased in the presence of certain polymeric dispersing agents.
This finding allows us to formulate detergent compositions which have both excellent dye transfer inhibiting properties and overall detergency performance.
According to another embodiment of this invention a process is also provided for laundering operations involving colored fabrics.